A Winner's Destiny
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Sookie is six year old. Before the flash flood that killed her parents presumbly. They win an all expense paid vacation. There Sookie meets a vampire sheriff, that she will soon know as mate. Godric Sookie, later might be Godric Sookie Eric Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jason! Sookie! Get down here before your breakfast gets cold." Corbett shouted, hearing a pairs of feet running along the floor.

Sookie and Jason hurried up. Loser having to do the others chores for the day. Sookie almost made it when Jason tripped her, and was sitting at the breakfast table.

"That's cheating." Sookie said, not wanting to do Jason's chore for the day.

"Come on Sookie eat your breakfast. Besides you won't have to be doing any chores today."

"Yay!" Sookie shouted, as she climb up and sat beside her brother at the table.

"Now Kids your mother and I have something to tell you."

"What is it Dad?" Jason questioned his father.

"We won a vacation." Michelle stated. Hoping that this vacation would ease some of the stress that had built up ever since her dearest daughter, had known strange things that she had never told her daughter.

Sookie smiled up at her parents. "When do we leave?" Sookie asked, and her parents looked at each other.

"We leave first thing in the morning so you guys will have to go to bed at a decent hour tonight."

"Ok" both kids said simultaneously.

Jason finished his bacon, while Sookie gulped down a whole glass of orange juice. Michelle stared blankly at her kids. She adored both of them, they were her kids. All she could do was love them unconditionally, Jason was strong, a little stupid and full of himself at times, but loved him. Her dearest daughter, Sookie, was independent, brave, but sometimes freighted me.

How could she know what I was thinking? Michelle remembered saying that her daughter was just a lot more perceptive then other children. But now thinking that it was something more than ordinary. That's where she had the idea of entering into a contest for a vacation. Needing something that could lower her stress and appreciate the family that she has.

"Momma can I play outside?"

"Yes Sookie dear, but be inside in-time for lunch."

"Ok." Sookie sauntered off, and headed towards Tara's house. Tara was one of Sookie's best friends, who knew about her ability. An ability that her parents shunned, and said that it was all in Sookie's head. She learned to keep everything that she heard to herself, so she could live a normal life, and wouldn't have to keep disappointing her parents.

Tara was outside when Sookie made it to her house. Tara was curled into a ball laying on the grass. Sookie used her ability, and heard some bad words that were throwing at all directions. Making Sookie's hand fly straight up to her head, wanting to block the voices.

"Tara!"

"Sookie… Is that you?"

"What happened?"

"Mommy... and Daddy…"

"It's alright Tara. Want to come over and play with Jason and me?" Sookie questioned. Trying to redirect Tara away from all of the yelling. Tara nodded in acceptance and gave a weak smile to her friend. Tara loved Sookie, just for this. She helped anyone that seemed to need it. Tara didn't care, that Sookie got called names, but she did care about Sookie, and that's all that mattered.

Tara and Sookie walked slowly. Enjoying the heat of the day, and the warmness from the sun, Sookie loved the sunlight. It gave her energy when she thought she didn't have any.

"Sookie." Tara stated.

"Yes?" Sookie questioned.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Tara you don't…"

"Stop Sook..."

They continued on and stopped when Sookie's house came into view.

"Tara I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, my parents won a vacation."

"To where?"

"I don't know."

"Will you be back?"

"I think so."

"Well ok."

"Really."

"Yes."

"You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know."

"Sookie…"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend. There's no way I would be mad at you. You do a lot of things, and I can appreciate the things you do for me."

"Thanks Tar…"

Tara nodded, and entered the house. Jason was laying on the couch watching a game. What was it with boys and sports? Sookie didn't know, and continued on her way towards her and Jason's room.

"Sookie…" Corbett said.

"Yes Dad."

"You should be saying good-bye to Tara. You need to get packing."

"But."

"Sookie it's ok."

"Are you sure."

"Yes Sook I'm sure. Now you have fun tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that Tara left, and Sookie started to pack. She didn't know what or who she would find. But Sookie had a feeling that this one trip could be the start of something new. A good or bad new she didn't know, but something has to come out of it right? Good or bad, Sookie didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jason." Corbett said. Distracting his son while the plane took off. They were a typical Louisiana family, a family that had never had the privilege of going off into the air. So it wasn't a big surprise that his son was afraid of heights.

Corbett looked from his son to his daughter. His daughter only looked at the good, gently rubbing her brother's back while plane took off. He was proud of his daughter, on how strong and confident she was. Michelle rubbed him, taking his eyes off from Sookie and onto her.

Her eyes were so beautiful like the first time I had laid eyes on her. "Corbett hold my hand?" Corbett obliged, tightening his embrace with his wife's hand.

The flight went smoothly, well as smoothly as one flight could get. Jason had motion sickness, while Sookie continued to laugh at how un-manly he's acting. Earning an evil glare from both her brother, and mother. Her eyes looked out the window, distracting herself from the trouble that she knew she was in and was stuck in awe.

This was the first time that she would be in another state other than Louisiana. But this wasn't her awe, she was aweing at the puffy-white clouds that passed by. If only she could reach her hands out wondering if the clouds would go through her, or if they could be touched.

A warning light and ring sounded. Warning the passengers that they should buckle up, since they were about to land. They descended down; while Jason and Sookie held hands, with their eyes shut, preparing for the worse. But as soon as their eyes opened again they were landed. Sookie had let go of her brother's hand and leapt out of her seat and ran ignoring her parent's protests.

She was met with a sign, "Welcome to Dallas, Texas"

She grinned and looked back at her family. Already liking this place. This place, she felt like she could do anything, be anything. And for Sookie, she couldn't wait to start exploring.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you are liking the story so far. But I have to tell you, I'm kind of stuck as of now. What do you guys want to see when she first meets Godric? Please let me know in a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michelle and Corbett directed their kids outside. Sookie was a bustle of energy asking her parents all about Texas. And where they would be visiting and staying. Michelle almost had enough, but thankfully Corbett interjected before she said or did anything that she might of regretted.

Jason sat still eyes glued to the view. Sookie could see the smile that escaped her brother, and had to smile herself. This was a joyous occasion, they got to be somewhere else other then there home. They could see and explore more then what was Bon Temps.

Sookie and Jason followed there parents into the car which drove them to a hotel that was next to a rather exquisite building. In letters surrounded by red light read "Hotel Carmilla"

"Mommy why can't we stay there?" Sookie asked, in response Michelle replied "Because Sookie, we won a trip and this hotel came with it. "

"But mommy…"

"Sookie I don't want to hear it. " Sookie shook her head, and eyes glared over to the building. It seemed peaceful, not like she was hiding her gift. But around her parents Sookie had learned that she should keep all telepathy to herself to not freak her parents out again. But when she tried to use her ability, she found herself in a sea of blackness that was almost calming.

When Corbett placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder leading her into the hotel, Sookie's mind let go, and followed her father into the hotel. Leaving the first place where she could probably find solace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about five hours into the night and Sookie couldn't sleep. Her eyes wide looking at the clock next to her bed. Reading it as if it said it was three am and Sookie couldn't just let the hotel go. She couldn't hear anything from that hotel. She couldn't just let it go before Sookie fell asleep. She made the mistake at telling her mother, which resulted in her getting yelled at and that she was only making stuff up to get attention.

Sookie had cried a little, her father agreeing with her mother while Jason comforted her and patted her on the back. She looked back at the sleeping forms of her family, and decided then that she enter the hotel next to theirs. Needing to figure out what was going on and why she couldn't hear anything from over there.

Pushing her blankets to the side and hurrying trying to put her pink shoes on. Remembering that her mother had gotten her for her sixth birthday. They were a little worn, but they still did the job. With one foot in front of the other she unlocked the door, and raced ahead towards the hotel.

It was a little chilly out, Sookie warmed herself rubbing her hands along her arms. Crossing the street, and entering the warmness of the hotel. Sookie stopped and closed her eyes, she could hear thoughts, but when she extended her telepathy further she would meet black voids. She didn't think that they could feel her getting inside their heads, since they made no reaction to her. Sookie enjoyed the quietness and closed her eyes not thinking.

When she re-opened them she saw herself surrounded. She wasn't scared, since they provided her the solace. The solace of being telepath- free. But she didn't think the vampires knew she was a telepath. Even though they were right in-front of her asking. "What are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. Life got in the way, and I maybe got distracted on reading some really appealing Labyrinth Fanfiction. But, I'm back, and thanks to a review that I just recently received on this story, it got me thinking of where I want this story to be going. So without further Adieu, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. All rights go to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

Chapter Five

When she reopened them she saw herself surrounded. She wasn't scared, since they provided her the solace. The solace of being telepath-free. But, she didn't think the vampires knew she was a telepath. Even though they were right in-front of her asking, "What are you?"

"I'm a little kid. What you haven't seen a seven year old before?" Sookie said. Earning, a sort of laughter to erupt through the man's chest.

"A lot of us know you are human, but you smell that of something ancient. So let me ask you again, what are you?"

"Human? I don't know what you're talking about mister, but I always have been human and nothing more. So I'll say it again, I'm a seven year old, and you should stay away from me!"

"Are you scared, little human?" The man said.

"No, I just don't want to be near you!" 'What is this scary man's deal?' Sookie thought to herself. While inching away slowly from the man. Already, regretting the decision, wishing her parents were here.

"Oh." That sparked an urge within the man. "Then who do you want to be near?" That question stumped Sookie. Fear, was evident on her face, she looked around.

Everyone around her had focused their gazes towards her. She looked at the man, and what shocked her was the fangs that had protruded through the gums of the man. A thought came to her, 'vampires'.

'Well, at least things make sense now.' Sookie said to herself.

She was backed up against a wall now. Bringing forth the attention of the many vampires that were in the lobby. The man had tried to grab her, with his nails cutting a quick cut through her skin.

The smell of euphoria wafted through the air, and Sookie wished she hadn't entered. No matter, how quiet her mind was now. Wishing, that someone would come and help her out of this mess.

Her thoughts were answered, a short – beautiful- muscular man followed, by a blonde hair god, came to her side.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Sheriff. I just wanted to feed on this divine child."

"We don't feed on little children. Know when ones' company is welcome and, when ones' is not. Now, I will claim this child to be under my direct protection. If one of you so lays a single fang on her, then I will personally walk you to your one true death. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sheriff!" Many vampires voiced out simultaneously. While dispersing and going on their business before Sookie had walked in.

"Are you alright Little One?" The short man questioned. Now, looking at her at eye level. Sookie nodded, while grabbing ahold of her arm and holding her hand against the cut. Both vampires didn't look away from the blood.

Both knowing this girl was special. The blonde one had a confused look upon his face, while the short one had an all knowing expression. He knew what she was, and she needed protecting. She was his, he knew from that point without even knowing her name.

"Come on little one well take you somewhere safe."

"What's your name?" Sookie asked. He looked at her and smiled, "My name is Godric, and this man beside me is my childe, Eric. May ask what yours is?"

Sookie nodded as Godric picked her up, "My name is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"That's a beautiful name. Is it short for anything else?" Sookie shook her head, at this moment she felt completely safe. She closed her eyes and laid her head against Godric's chest. Her head was quiet, for the first time in her seven years of life. She finally found her solace.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello, so here's another update. This chapter is three pages, so I am upholding to one of your guy's reviews. This chapter is 1,318 words long. I am pretty happy with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

Sookie eyed the two vampires that sat idly in-front of her. They were stunning, pure beauty in her eyes, her cheeks reddened, her eyes shifted down every time they matched gazes. Earning a small laugh to erupt from Eric, as Sookie's frantic heart escalated a couple of beats.

"So, why did you guys come to save me?" Sookie asked. Curiousness, showing from her eyes to her hands in the act of holding both hand together on her lap.

Godric exchanged glances with Eric. Nodding his head, signaling he could tell her.

"Sookie, it was my duty as Sheriff of Area 9, furthermore, I uphold the image and safety of my own kind and humans. I'm a jest ruler, and I couldn't bare that insignificant, ignorant fool to bare harm towards you."

Sookie's heart clenched, even though she was seven years old. She only knew them for what? Five minutes? But, that's all she needed. She felt something for the vampires sitting before her.

She had to ask, "Why?" This time Eric replied.

Godric and Eric came to be in there hotel room walking Sookie within Godric's arms. They didn't talk, but the bond between maker and progeny had its perks. For, within their minds, they had silent conversation with one another, Godric telling Eric about Sookie's origins. How her kind, drove there's insane with lust.

"You're special Sookie."

"That's what the scary vampire said."

"Are you afraid of us, little one?" Godric asked.

If he still had a heart, it would have been beating rapidly for Sookie's answer.

"No." Godric smiled, as Sookie continued.

"Not at least with you two." Sookie barely mumbled. Clearly not thinking that the two could hear her perfectly well. They could remember the conversation that there little girl started with the vampire in the lobby. Sookie didn't know that, the two vampires didn't let up.

The two vampires weren't going to lie. Sookie, appeared very appealing to the both of them. They didn't think twice, of her age, or appearance. Or even the blood that was still clearly oozing out slowly from the cut on her arm. Godric and Eric, were truly happy for once in there long, un-dead life.

They knew what she was, and how her blood, pulled their kind towards them. They had a thousand years of experience to hold their thirst for the sweetest, smelling of blood. But, that clearly didn't mean anything.

Eric could see the little blonde in-front of him. She was like a goddess to him, and like one, he would protect her with all his might. Eric eyed his Maker, they had the same thoughts. "Sookie." Godric said, as Sookie's attention popped to Godric's face.

"Would you like to stay here with us tonight?"

"Um, that's ahhh… Well you see…. I..." They both laughed, finding themselves thoroughly entertained, with her fidgets. As, she couldn't look at them in their eyes, trying to ignore the blush that had erupted on her face.

"Calm down little one. We were just joking. Of course, you would be staying with some family or friends. I would be correct in assuming so in this manner?" Sookie nodded, "Can you guys take me home. I'm scared to go alone."

"Of course Little One. But, there is one thing that we should talk about before we take you home."

Sookie inched her little eyebrow up, curiosity getting the best of her. Eric, came to sit beside her side. His cool fingers tracing the outskirts of her cut, Sookie sat up straighter.

Hearing a low laugh, Eric smiled at the effect of his and Godric's presence had on her. It made them both happy, as Godric took the other side that wasn't occupied.

Sookie closed her eyes. It still was a wonder to her how she couldn't hear their thoughts. It was kind of mysterious, and she felt free in this moment.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Eric asked, clearly concerned about her.

Sookie opened her eyes, staring intently at the muscular man before her. His eyes showing that of complete worry.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just happy right now."

"Happy and why is that little one?" Godric asked finishing his childe's thoughts.

"I can't hear any of you. It's relaxing."

"I imagine it's a huge relief to you."

"Oh, It is. Trust me. For the first time, I feel like I don't have to hide who I truly am; when I'm with you two, I feel like I can do anything. Without fear of the unknown." Sookie said, both vampires stare in awe at the little, blonde child that had already captured their non-existent hearts.

Sookie, bounced up from in-between them, as Eric caught her wrist. Making Sookie look back, Eric was trying to hold back his lust for her blood.

Godric had sensed this, and ordered his childe to leave, through there bond. Being a maker, Godric had the authority to order his childe away in order to protect what was his. Even if his progeny had a thousand years to deal with his lust for blood.

Sookie's blood was special, and it was different then all the others that his childe had the pleasure of dealing with. Godric and Sookie were now alone with each other, and Sookie was just standing there looking inviting.

Even though she was seven years old, she was quite appealing to him. She was a little shorter then him, but they were almost the same height.

"Sookie, I need to ask you something?"

"This something that you proposed earlier?" Godric nodded. "What is it?" Sookie asked.

"It's about healing that little cut on your arm. You need to drink my blood."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Sookie, I know this sounds scary, but it will heal the scar on your arm, and I will always know when you are in danger. So I can find you easily if you were ever in trouble."

This was a lot to take in for Sookie. It was a big decision, but the more she thought about it. It sounded right. She thought about her parents, how she was going to explain the ugly cut about her arm.

Sookie moved towards Godric and sat next to him. Godric, raised his forearm towards his mouth, hearing a click fangs protruded out of his gums. He bit into his flesh, and offered his arm to her.

Her eyes matched Godric's gaze, as Godric felt her penetrating stare. Sookie grabbed onto Godric's arm, and slowly descended her mouth onto the open wound. At first, the taste of blood was disgusting, but the more she drank, she craved it.

It was unleashing forbidden feelings that she hadn't experienced before, making her moan into his arm. She could hear Godric saying that it was enough, that she should stop, as Sookie complied she looked to arm to find it completely healed, then to Godric.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think I should take the girl home."

"Your right Eric. Sookie, Eric will make sure you walk home safely."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"We will little one. Our paths are destined to meet again."

With that Sookie nodded and grabbed ahold of Godric as she hugged him. Godric was surprised but returned it. Godric smiled, at Sookie's retreating form. She was his, and one day he would see her again.


End file.
